


Husband and Hero

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But just a little, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous David, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, PROTECTIVE DAVID, embarrassed liam, kid liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: David gets a little protective and Jenna reminds him that she can take care of herself. A night in with 10 year old Liam shows that Liam doesn't have the fondest opinion of kissing. Years later, that opinion just might have changed.





	Husband and Hero

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who sent the prompts: “The skirt is supposed to be this short.” and “I don’t need a hero, I need a husband.” for Denna from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.  
> Hope you like it!

David stares across the room as Jenna finishes zipping up her skirt, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she examines herself in the mirror. She looks amazing, he can’t deny that. Jenna _always_ looks good, no matter what she’s wearing. He’s just not sure how he feels about this outfit.

“Are you sure that’s appropriate?” He finds himself asking.

Jenna looks at him in the mirror, giving an amused snort when she sees his eyes on her skirt, “The skirt is supposed to be that short.”

David frowns, “It barely covers your ass Jenna. If you sit the wrong way...”

“David honey, I’m a grown ass woman. I think I know how to walk and sit in a skirt like this.”

David sighs, leaning back against the door with his arms crossed. He knows he’s being silly and that Jenna is right. He just hates that she’s going out on the town looking like that and he has to stay at home.

He doesn’t mind staying at home. He loves spending time with Liam with it being just the two of them. It’s just… if _he_ knows what Jenna looks like he has no doubt other people will notice as well. He’s been there when it’s happened, he’s even had to tell a few guys off when they got a little handsy. Most of the time Jenna’s handled it before he even has to. It’s one of the things he loves about her. She’s not afraid to stand up for herself and tell assholes off when she needs to. He just wishes she didn’t.

He hears a sigh and looks up to see Jenna standing in front of him, hands on her hips. “What’s wrong?”

“I just worry about you,” David tells her. “I know how bad the guys at the bars can get.”

“And what? You think you need to be there to be my hero?” Jenna asks, amusement clear in her voice.

“Maybe,” David mutters.

“While I appreciate that and love when you get all protective,” Jenna says, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. “I don’t need a hero, I need a husband.”

“Can’t I be both?” David asks.

Jenna smiles softly at him, “Of course you can. But you’re not just my hero, you’re Liam’s. And Liam needs you here tonight more than I do. Plus, it’d look a little weird if I brought my husband to a bachelorette party.”

David nods, leaning into her touch. “I suppose it would. Liam and I have big plans anyway.”

“Oh? And what are they?”

“A secret,” David says, lips pulling up into a smile. “Liam made me promise not to tell.”

“Did he now?” Jenna asks, “Only 10 years old and he’s already keeping secrets from his Mom.”

David chuckles, hooking a hand around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He enjoys the surprised gasp she gives. Her gasp turns into a moan when he leans in and kisses her hungrily. She pulls back after a moment, her eyes dark, cheeks flushed, and lipstick now smeared. He loves when she looks like this.

“Wait up for me?” She asks, running a hand down his chest.

David pulls away with a smirk, “You bet I will.”

David walks downstairs to find Liam on the couch, remote in hand as he scrolls through the channels. He looks over at David when he sits down on the couch next to him, brow furrowing in confusion. “Are you wearing Mom’s lipstick? Because you didn’t do a good job of putting it on. It’s all over your face.”

David’s eyes widen, hand coming up to his lips. He pulls it away and almost laughs when he sees the bright pink shade of lipstick Jenna’s so fond of. She says it’s because it stands out on _him_. She’s apparently not wrong. He doesn’t know how to explain that to Liam. Turns out he doesn’t have to.

Liam sighs and shakes his head, “You two were kissing again, weren’t you? You’re always kissing.”

David just laughs and ruffles Liam’s hair, “That’s what happens when you find someone that you love. You spend a lot of time kissing them.”

Liam wrinkles his nose, “I don’t think so. Kissing is gross.”

“One day you’ll understand son,” David says, gesturing towards the TV. “Now what are we watching?”

 

Years later, David walks into the house to the sound of harsh breathing and moans coming from the couch. He has to brace himself against the door, already knowing what’s happening. He just hates that Liam and Theo decided it was necessary to have sex on the couch.

“Fuck Liam. Like that.”

And apparently when they’re in the moment their werewolf senses don’t work either. He turns, preparing to exit the house quietly, deciding that maybe he’ll just go visit Jenna at her office. He makes it to the car before a thought occurs to him.

He pulls out his phone and shoots a quick text to Liam, “Told you you’d come around on the kissing thing. Maybe next time at least take it to your bedroom. Your Mom and I love that couch.”

He gets a text an hour later when he’s sitting across from Jenna in her office, “Oh my _god_ Dad. Seriously? I didn’t need to know that.”

He chuckles, causing Jenna to look over at him. “Something funny?”

“Oh nothing,” David says, “I just walked in on Theo and Liam having sex on the couch.”

Jenna sighs, sitting back in her chair, a look of fond exasperation on her face. “Again? I told them to stop doing that.”

 

Back at the house Liam and Theo have finally made it up to Liam’s room and have collapsed into a pile of sweaty limbs on Liam’s bed.

Theo looks over at Liam when he makes a choked noise, “What is it?”

“Dad apparently walked in on us having sex,” Liam sighs, throwing his phone down. “He said he knew I’d come around on the kissing thing.”

“Did you used to have a problem with kissing?”

“When I was 10,” Liam says, “But he brings it up _all the time_.”

“Well it’s nice to know you’ve changed your mind about the whole kissing thing,” Theo smirks, “because I have plans for those lips of yours.”

Liam grins over at him, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Would you like me to show you?”

Liam grins, pulling Theo closer. He definitely has no problem being reminded how great kissing is.

 

Liam shoots up in bed a few hours later, eyes wide as he glances towards the door. He can’t have heard what he just thought he heard. But then it happens again. A moan coming from down the hall. In his parents room. He looks to Theo to see him looking just as shocked as he is.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Liam shouts. “We’re right here!”

His brow furrows when all he gets back is laughter from both his parents.

“Now you know how it feels son,” David shouts back.

“You guys are so weird,” Liam mutters, pulling the covers over his head, ignoring the laughter from his parents and now Theo.

“We love you too Liam!” Jenna says, “but we would appreciate some alone time every now and then.”

Liam decides it’s probably best to give it to them.

Down the hall Jenna and David high five a job well down.

“We’re great parents,” Jenna sighs.

“The best,” David agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
